prehistoricparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Park (TV series)
Prehistoric Park is a six-episode docufiction television series that first aired on the channel ITV. The program follows zoologist and adventurer Nigel Marven as he attempts to rescue extinct animals from the past and house them in a wildlife sanctuary, also named Prehistoric Park. The show was produced by Impossible Pictures, the same company that created the breakthrough miniseries Walking with Dinosaurs. It first aired in the US on ITV on 22 July 2006, and in the USA on Animal Planet on 29 October 2006. Since the show started, the show has gained something of a cult following, and many fans have speculated about the possibility of an eventual second season as neither ITV nor Impossible Pictures have officially announced a cancellation. Concept The show follows naturalist Nigel Marven as he travels back to ancient time periods through use of a time portal device. His mission is to rescue prehistoric animals from the brink of extinction and give them a second chance in a unique wildlife preserve known as Prehistoric Park. Once they are settled into their new home, the creatures are cared for by head keeper Bob and vet Suzanne, among others. Through the course of the series, Nigel and the staff balance the task of bringing the animals back to the park to that of dealing with problems in the park. Characters Prehistoric Park features several characters, both recurring ones and ones who are seen less often. Major Characters *Nigel Marven (as himself) - the main character of the show, who brings back extinct animals to the park. *Bob (Rod Arthur) - the ever-suffering head keeper, who is left to deal with the everyday chores around the park. *Suzanne (Suzanne McNabb) - the park's head veterinarian, who treats sick animals and also oversees breeding of the animals. Minor Characters *Saba Douglas-Hamilton (as herself) - a scientist specializing in big cats who accompanies Nigel on his mission to rescue Smilodon in Episode 4. *Ben (Morgan Williams) - one of Nigel's crew that also goes back in time. He is attacked by a pack of troodontids in Episode 3, but survives without sustaining major injury. *Bill - another of Nigel's crew. In Episode 5, a giant scorpion crawled on him while he was asleep in a hammock. *Jim - another of Nigel's crew. He appears most prominently in Episodes 5 and 6. *Suzanne's blonde veterinary assistant appears in almost all of the series's episodes, but is never named. In fanfiction, she is often referred to as Sarah. Episodes *''T-rex Returns'' *''A Mammoth Undertaking'' *''Dinobirds'' *''Saving the Sabretooth'' *''The Bug House'' *''Supercroc'' Main Creature goals *Episode 1: Tyrannosaurus rex *Episode 2: Woolly Mammoth *Episode 3: Microraptor *Episode 4: Smilodon and Phorusrhacos *Episode 5: Meganeura, Giant scorpion, and Arthropleura *Episode 6: Deinosuchus While they were also rescued and brought to the present, the Triceratops, Ornithomimus, Elasmotherium, Titanosaur, and Troodon were all unexpected arrivals. Creatures Shown in the Series From the Past * Ornithomimus * Tyrannosaurus rex * Triceratops * Nyctosaurus * Cave bear * Woolly mammoth * Cave hyena * Wolf * Cro-magnon * Elasmotherium * Unidentified pterosaur * Earthworm * Beetle grub * Cricket * Incisivosaurus * Mei Long * Toxodon * Six-banded armadillo * Red brocket * Crassigyrinus * Parasaurolophus * Pulmonoscorpius * Albertosaurus * Unidentified titanosaur * Smilodon * Microraptor * Phorusrhacos * Meganeura * Deinosuchus From the Present * Boa constrictor ** Red-tailed boa * African bush elephant * Jackson's chameleon * Nile crocodile * Cattle egret * Blue-and-yellow macaw * Cheetah ** * Southern masked weaver * African sacred ibis * Red-legged seriema * Zebra * Lion * Rhinoceros * Giraffe * Eagle * Vulture * Warthog * Antelope As Fossils and Exhibits * Iguanodon * Ornithocheirus * Lion * Indricotherium As Images * Giant cheetah * Thylacoleo Mentioned * Fox * Ostrich * Duck * Emu * Flamingo * Dugong * Manatee * Hippopotamus Category:Prehistoric Park Wikia